Just One of the Guys
by belovedlight
Summary: Kagome is a normal girl with a college boyfriend and is in the newspaper club shes trying to get her paper published... what happens when she goes to the extremes to do this? inukags sanmir sesrin maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first time EVER posting on here but i sorta came up with a good idea so im gonna try it! so be nice its a first try at FanFic stuff! i usually do like my own thing but you know change is good! so im changing it up a bit! lol anyways read and review! plz i need to know if it sux or not but dont be EXTREMELY mean okies? ; im a little scared you guys arent going to like it! **

**INU and GANG i do NOT own Wish i did! but alas all I DON'T! there i said it happy! OH and the Songs belong to System and Rammstien, so i DO NOT own those either! OKIES and on with the storie EPPPP!**

"_I was standing on the wall  
Feeling ten feet tall  
All you maggots  
Smoking fags on Santa Monica Blvd. _

This is my front page  
This is my new age  
All you bitches put your hands in the air  
And wave them like you just don't care."

_CLICK_

"_Und ich hab nichts gesagt _

Willst du bis der tod euch scheide  
Treu ihr sein für alle tage

NEIN

Willst du bis zum tod der scheide  
Sie lieben auch in schlechten tagen

NEIN"

_CLICK_

Kagome rolled out of bed, groggily she fumbled with the lamp on her bed side table. Finally turning it one she stood from her bed and stretched, and walked into her closet. In the dark of the closet she pulled out a random pair of socks, which did not match, and a pair of pants. Once pulling those on she grabbed a pink tank top from the pile of clothes on the floor.

Walking down the stairs of the shrine she and her family lived in she found a car waiting for her. Smiling she got in, "Hey." Kagome whispered before kissing him on the cheek. "Hey, yourself babe." And he leaned over his hair falling over his shoulder, and kissed her on the lips it was a short kiss but a meaning full one.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she walked across the lawn of the school. A girl with long brown hair tied up in a tight pony tail spun around at the sound of her name. "Kagome, hey how's Mr. Wonderful College Guy?" Sango smirked at the light blush on Kagome's features. "He's wonderful, were wonderful, everything's wonderful! But I'll see you at lunch, class we don't want to be late now do we?" Kagome giggled.

Kagome walked into the newspaper room and sat down at her computer, to start typing. But Mr. Davis, wanted to classes attention. "Now you all remeber me telling you that I would judge your papers to see who would get a summer job at the Sun Times." the class stayed attentive as he went on. "Well I picked them, and I must say they really are good! But you have to wait till lunch to see who won I will put them up in the trophy case at that time. So be patient." He laughed at the classes disappointed looks.

"Sango, I just have to have won! You read my paper, you thought it was good right?" Kagome asked. Sango looked a bit uncomfortable but Kagome didn't seem to notice. "Um yeah Kags it was really good!" Sango said with fake enthusiasm. This made Kagome smile as they rounded the corner to the trophy case.

**i know i left it on a cliffy but heyt if i didnt would you come back? well you might but anyways i know it was short but guys that was JUST the begining! lol and can you guess who the COLLEGE was? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. I am just playing around with the characters. Please do not flame, I am working on this after a 7 yr hiatus. Thanks still my first. **

There the list was, four names that Kagome could see from where she was standing at the side. The wait through lunch was terrible. It was so long. But the time was finally here, she could finally see her name listed and be sure that she had that internship at the Sun. It was so exciting.

As she moved to the list and read down the names 1. Kevin Ross 2. Roman Moore 3. Ryan Ken

_I know I am on here. I have to be, it was so good!_

4. Rob Dine.

"What? No way! Who? What?" _I must have read that wrong._

The names hadn't changed... four times Kagome read them. There must have been some mistake with the names and the stories. This couldn't be real? She had worked so hard on those stories. What happened? Really?

_I am so going down to speak with Mr. Davis about this! _

Kagome stormed down the hall, leaving Sango by the list of names. Looking very lost, and uncomfortable.

Kagome walked persosfully through the halls till she came to the newspaper room where the journalism class was held. She turned the knob and stuck her head in.

"Mr. Davis may I have a word?"

Mr. Davis was an older man still looking good, but about in his 40's. He smiled when he saw Kagome.

"of course, Kagome come on in. Always a pleasure. How can I help you?"

Kagome sat on the top of the front deck and smiled back at him. "I was just wondering if you missed my paper?"

Looking confused Mr. Davis answered "No I read it. Why?"

"Well I wasn't on the list for the internship?"

"Oh, well, Kagome. I don't know how to tell you this but it didn't make the cut. It wasn't where it needed to be. The boy's papers were written much better." Mr. Davis answered shortly.

Kagome was offended truly, but she thought about trying another root. "Well is there anything I could do to make you change your mind?" She asked sudductively while fluttering her eye lashes.

Mr. Davis took off his eye glasses and cleaned them on his shirt. "I am going to pretend you did not just do that. Now please get up and walk out the door, and we will act as if this was a normal student teacher conversation.

Kagome got up and turned to leave, but before she got to the door, "Are you sure there is nothing I could do? I need to get that internship."

Mr. Davis put his glasses back on and said, "Leave, Kagome before we both do something we regret."

Later that evening Kagome was on the phone with her boyfriend, Seshomaru, "Sesh, you don't get it. It was terrible. He picked all the guys in my class no girls! All guys! Seriously?"

"I know, babe. But I don't wanna talk about that. Do you think I could come over?" He asked huskily.

"Sesh, I am not in the mood for that...!" Kagome whispered into the phone.

"Oh come on babe it will be fun. The parents down stairs, the element of being caught! It will be fun! I promise."

Kagome gave in, "Ok, but just for a little while and come in through the window please? And park down the street."

She could hear the smile on his face, "I so want you right now." and with that he hung up.

Kagome put her phone down, and rolled her eyes. Sometimes she thought he only dated her for sex...

_Tap Tap Tap_ Kagome smiled, she was going to see Sesshomaru. She had gotten to only seeing him before school when he picked her up and dropped her off. She slid the window open for him to slip in.

Sessh grabbed Kagome by her hair and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. He was always so rough with her, yeah he was a demon but he could have some control. Sessh flipped them both onto her bed, him on top she on bottom.

"Oh, Sessh. Please?" she moaned out between kisses.

"Say it, or it will continue." He whispered in her ear, as he nibled on the edge and caught it with his fangs.

Kagome moaned again. "Please." She could feel his smile on her neck, nipped it with his fang to make her moan. He loved that noise.

"Say it, Kagome."

"Sessh, please. I'm begging." He wound his hands in her hair and continued to torture her slowly, he loved when it was like this. He loved making her work for him. He could feel his pants getting tighter, but he could wait she was going to go before she had her pants off.

"Shh, Kagome. It is always worth it when you work for it." His eyes closed as her small hands undid his belt buckle then his pants. This time it was his turn to moan.

She always regretted it after it happened. As Sessh climbed back out the window, she hugged his shirt over her most naked body.

"I love you, Sessh." she whispered.

"I love seeing you in my shirt, all covered in sweat and the blush on your cheeks. Makes it all worth it." With that he was gone.

She stood there her mouth open, _I said I love you and he said it makes it worth it?_

But it was so hard to say no to him. He always got so mad at her. She felt dirty mostly and guilty. Rolling over on her bed, Sessh left right after it was like he couldn't get away fast enough. Which only made her madder at him.

Laying in bed thinking of the day an idea struck her. If the journalism field was sexist then she would take it to the other side of the game. Kagome would apply for that scholarship as a guy at another school where no one knows her or _him_


End file.
